


Les étoiles d'en haut et les étoiles d'en bas

by Nelja



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce qui signifient les étoiles et les lumières de la ville, pour les humains et pour les kami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les étoiles d'en haut et les étoiles d'en bas

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Miyazaki.

Un dragon vole dans le ciel nocturne, au-dessus des lumières de la ville, entre les étoiles d'en-haut et les étoiles d'en-bas. 

Pour les humains qui vivent dans ces villes, les étoiles du ciel sont des boules de gaz brûlantes, lointaines et inaccessibles. Pour les kami, qui jouent à cache-cache entre les astres, les lumières de la ville sont dangereuses, saturées de pollution et d'incrédulité. 

Pourtant, les humains regardent toujours vers le ciel, cherchant leur bonne étoile.

Et Haku, guidé par ses souvenirs et sa magie, cherche toujours la lumière qui le guidera vers la maison de Chihiro.


End file.
